


Nightly Habits

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Spock would pretty much do anything for Jim, post khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock keeps getting a visitor.</p>
<p>Post ST:ID</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Habits

0114 hours. Spock stares at the clock on his bedside console and sighs softly. It will happen again soon. 

It is not that he minds it. It has honestly become a welcome intrusion, something that he has started to look forward to every night, even though it is highly illogical.

Sure enough, his bedroom door silently whooshes open, and the slight padding of footfalls make their way over to his bed. Spock evens his breathing and fakes slumber as he feels the other body's weight shift on the mattress and lift the covers to lay in beside the Vulcan.

Things have been like this since the five year mission began, every night, like clockwork. Spock can find no reasonable explanation for it, other than the captain wants to be as close as possible to him. That his nearness and physical closeness is comforting to the other man somehow.

The last year of recuperating had been rough. It seemed there hadn't been a time that he'd seen the Captain along since the Khan incident. Not when he had been in the hospital recovering under Bones' watchful eye, sitting in the mess hall chatting with Sulu and Chekov, continually playing games of chess with Spock. Going out drinking with Scotty. Even discussing different dialects and their uses with Nyota. 

At first, Spock had thought that Jim was trying to keep himself busy for that year of mending. He had spent many hours with the blonde, assessing damages on the Enterprise and overseeing her rebirth.

The mission came and the excitement had bubbled out of the Captain- the spring in his step, the glee in his eyes. Finally, he would be able to take his ship on the journey he had been waiting for. 

It had seemed to be what he had wanted. 

Still, the exact same time every night for the last two weeks, Jim had snuck into his first officer's bed.

He can feel the lump beside him fidget into position after position, before finally curling himself against the Vulcan's back, spooning Spock with warmth. The Vulcan wills himself to keep his breathing even, to not stiffen. He has found that even as alien as the Captain's touch feels, it is welcome against him. It fills a void in him that his Vulcan upbringing has told him was fine, that contact with another was not necessary.

Jim relaxes against his back, breath soft and hot against his neck. Though his own shirt and Jim's are between them, he can feel the blonde's chest, warm and strong and reassuring. Jim gives a little sigh and snuggles his mouth into Spock's neck: a would be kiss if the other man were still conscious.

They lay for hours like this, snuggled into each other's warmth though Spock makes no move to show that he approves of their nearness. 

At one point the blonde throws an arm over the Vulcan's midsection, firmly holding Spock's abs, and he shivers at the skin contact. His normally perfect pajamas must have ridden up at some point, and the Captain's hand strokes his belly with a soothing heat.

No one has ever touched him like this, cuddled into him and calming, at least not his skin. When he and Nyota had dated, he had always still been adamant about respecting her boundaries, which was probably the main reason of their breakup: they were really his boundaries.

Jim's hand strokes lower, to the edge of his sleep pants, and Spock fights to keep an even breath. This is the first time that the blonde has ever been so brazen with his touches. The Vulcan swallows softly, it seems the Captain's touch is sending a shock of warmth directly to his groin.

He has gone rigid, reveling in the touch of his captain, feeling awkward for admitting it to himself. Still the fingers stroke along the edge of his pants, and he wonders what he might do if they dipped inside, lower across his pelvic bone, to the dip of his groin.

The hand stills, and the other man sighs, reaching back up to the Vulcan's chest. Spock lays in silence for a long while, and then when he finally musters the words to say, he hears a slight snore from the other man. Inwardly, he sighs. Outwardly, he allows himself to snuggle back into the captain's warmth. Fully well knowing that tomorrow he will wake and Jim will be gone. That he will see him on the bridge, and it will be as if nothing happened. 

That tomorrow night, Jim will come to his room again, and they will live this pretense again. 

For now, this is the only comfort he can give his Captain, and he will give it willingly.

As he drifts off to sleep, he is sure that he hears the blonde mumble his name in his sleep.


End file.
